The invention relates to a supporting assembly for stabilizing bowls while mixing the contents in the bowl.
Typically, when preparing food, mixing is often desirable or required. Conventionally, materials are placed in a mixing bowl and the bowl is set upon the kitchen counter-top. The user then grasps the bowl firmly with one hand so as to hold the bowl stationary while the contents of the bowl are mixed with the other hand. Since mixing bowls are typically large and heavy, it is often difficult to hold the mixing bowl securely with only one hand. Further, since one hand is required to hold the bowl, and the other hand is used in mixing, no hand is free to perform any other desired tasks, such as adding ingredients.
Accordingly, a need exists to provide a supporting assembly for stabilizing bowls while mixing the contents thereof, thereby minimizing the requirement that the user hold the bowl.